Learning to trust again
by Skovko
Summary: Roman, Seth and Dean spot what they think is a fangirl at a party and decide to mess around with her. Things don't go according to plan and a very mad Luke Gallows shows up to save what apparently is his sister. As Roman wants to apologize, Luke lets on that she doesn't like to be touched by anyone. Can The Shield and Roman in particular get her to open up and out of her shell?
1. Is she a mute?

"Now, will you look at that?" Dean chuckled and pointed towards a girl standing alone in the garden.

She looked uncomfortable and out of place at the party. Her eyes were roaming, clearly searching for something or someone.

"Looks like a fangirl who snuck in to me," Seth said.  
"If she is nervous now, imagine how she must look once she sees us," Roman said.  
"Let's go have some fun," Dean said.

The walked towards her, slowly closing in on her.

"Are you lost, little girl?" Roman asked.

She looked at them, clearly uncomfortable. She just shook her head, and her eyes started wandering between them and the house.

"Are you looking for someone in particular?" Dean asked.

He took a step forward, getting up into her personal space. Seth and Roman snickered behind him when they saw how her eyes widened. She took a step backwards, trying to create the same space between them again.

"She doesn't like you," Seth laughed.  
"Everyone likes me," Dean said.  
"Oh yeah?" Seth challenged as he stepped up next to him. "I bet you she wants a real man like me."  
"Guys, guys, guys, you got it all wrong," Roman laughed as he came up on the other side of Dean. "She wants a beast like me in her bed. Ain't that right, baby girl?"

He winked at her, expecting at least a smile in return, but she still just stood there wide-eyed, watching them in horror, clearly getting more and more uncomfortable, as if she expected them to hurt her somehow.

"You think she talks?" Dean asked.  
"I don't know. She seems rather mute," Seth answered.  
"What's your name, baby girl?" Roman asked.

Her eyes moved from person to person, but still she said nothing.

"I think you're right, Seth. She's a mute," Dean said.  
"Aw man! That means she won't make one single sound during sex. That can get rather boring, I imagine," Seth said.  
"Ah, but it also means you can fuck her anywhere public without people actually hearing her and finding out," Dean said and winked at her. "Should we find out?"  
"No," she whispered.  
"She speaks! Hallelujah!" Roman shouted.

Once again Dean took a step forward and into her personal space. He reached his hand forward to let his fingers run up her arm. She snapped her body back so fast that she tripped over her own feet and landed on the ground. The men roared with laugher over the sight, not noticing the tears forming in her eyes.

"Kini!" A voice bellowed through the garden.

They all turned their heads to see Luke Gallows come storming towards them. He quickly went down on one knee and put an arm around her.

"Are you alright, Kini?" He asked.  
"I'm fine. I just wanna go," she said lowly.  
"Of course," he said and helped her up.

He placed his hand on her back and gently pushed her forward, walking past the three men still standing there.

"Sorry, we didn't know she belongs to you. Pretty little thing you've scooped up there," Dean said.

Luke spun around in a rage, and gave Dean a push.

"You guys are fucking assholes! That's my sister you're talking about, so show some god damn respect, and fucking leave her alone!" He sneered.  
"Luke, we're sorry. We were just messing around," Roman said.  
"Yeah, that's the problem with you three. You're always messing around, thinking you can act however the fuck you want," Luke sneered.

He turned around and led his sister away.

"I didn't know Luke has a sister," Seth said.  
"Kini. Not a name you come across everyday," Roman said.  
"She's cute though," Dean said.  
"She sure is," Roman agreed.  
"Think she's single?" Seth asked.  
"I think none of us should even try to touch that unless we want Luke to cut off our balls. He seemed rather protective of her," Roman said.

Luke and Kini went straight back to the hotel.

"I'm sorry for messing up the party," Kini said once they were back in their room.  
"What? No, honey, you didn't. Those guys just tend to become assholes when they drink, and they always try to toy a bit with the fangirls which they probably thought you were," he gave her shoulder a squeeze.  
"I'm still sorry though," she said.  
"Don't be. I know those guys, and they're actually really good guys. You can always count on them to help you out if it's needed. If I'm not around but one of them are, and you need help, don't hesitate to ask them. They're gonna have your back unlike a whole lot of other people in this company. And knowing Roman's soft soul, he's probably gonna reach out before breakfast to apologize," he said.

As on cue his phone started ringing.

"See," he laughed as he turned the phone to show Roman's name on the display. "I'm gonna take it out in the hallway. Get to bed meanwhile."

He kissed her cheek, and quickly walked out of the room.

"Luke, I'm really sorry. We're all sorry. We were just trying to mess around with her, and it was just plain stupid of us," Roman said.  
"I get it. It's what you normally do. But Kini isn't a normal girl. You can't pull shit like that around her. You scared the shit out of her," Luke said.  
"I'm really sorry," Roman said again.  
"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, but I won't let you do it now over the phone and knowing you're kind of drunk," Luke said.  
"Of course not. I'll do it tomorrow sober and in person," Roman said.  
"You all will," Luke said in a warning tone.  
"Of course. Seth and Dean won't have a problem with swallowing their pride this once," Roman said.

Luke ran his hand over his bald head, and leaned up against the wall.

"Look, Roman, whatever you do tomorrow, don't touch her," he said.  
"You really don't need to give us the protecting brother act. We got it tonight," Roman said.  
"No, Roman, this is not me protecting her. This is me telling you how she is. Don't touch her. She doesn't like to be touched," Luke said.  
"Really? That's odd. But of course we won't," Roman said.  
"I know you, Roman. You tend to wanna hug people or pat them on their backs without even thinking about it. You can't do that to her. You can't touch her at all. She fucking panics if people touch her," Luke said.  
"Oh, that explains the fall when Dean..." Roman stopped himself. "We won't. I promise. I'll fill in the others. Thanks for the talk, Luke. I'll see you tomorrow."

Luke ended the call, and walked back into the hotel room. She had already fallen asleep in her bed. He looked at her and sighed. He hated the shell she had closed herself inside. No one could put their hands on her except for him. He had hoped taking her with him on the road would help her get out of her shell, but they sure weren't having an easy start.


	2. Air hockey

She stared around in wonder as they entered the arena.

"Wow," The word silently slipped from her lips.  
"You'll be amazed for a week, and then you'll no longer be able to tell the different arenas apart," he said.  
"I find that hard to believe," she said.  
"Just wait and see. Anyway, I gotta go find Karl. We got a promo to cut before tonight's show. Will you be alright on your own?" He asked.  
"I think so," she answered.  
"See the stairs over there," he pointed. "Go up to the balcony if you wanna be alone. Usually not many people run around up there in these kind of places."

She watched him walk away, and as soon as he was out of sight, she headed for the stairs. She made her way up until she finally reached the balcony. He was right. No one was up there. She walked in front of the seats up there until she finally stopped, leaned a bit over the railing, and just took in the entire place from above.

"Hey," a soft voice spoke behind her.

She turned around to see Roman, Seth and Dean standing there.

"Don't worry, we're not here to cause any trouble. We're here to apologize for last night," Roman continued.  
"We thought you were a fangirl, and we like to mess with them when they sneak in to our parties," Seth explained.  
"So, yeah, we're sorry," Dean added.  
"It's okay," she said quietly.

"Kini!" They all turned their heads in the direction of the voice.

Finn came running with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my god, you're actually here," he said happily as he ran up to her.

Finn stopped right next to her. Roman noticed that Finn was allowed in her personal space, but that he didn't touch her at all though.

"I didn't believe Luke when he said he was gonna bring you around, but here you are," Finn continued.  
"Here I am," she smiled.  
"I can't wait to tell AJ. He's been dying to get a rematch in air hockey. He still can't get over the fact that you beat him," Finn said.  
"Well, find a place that has an air hockey table, and I'll be happy to beat him again," she giggled.

The three men just stood there and watched the conversation. Roman couldn't help but smile himself as he saw the happy woman suddenly unfold in front of him. The scared little girl from the night before was suddenly nowhere to be found, and he liked to see her smile.

"Alright, I'll figure it out. It's really good to see you again, Kini," Finn turned around.

First now did he acknowledge the three men standing there.

"Oh, hi guys. Didn't see you there," he said.

He nodded his head, and took off.

"So we're good here?" Seth asked once Finn was gone.

She just nodded at them.

"Alright, let's go grab some lunch then. I hear there's a great pizza place around the corner," Dean said.  
"You guys go ahead and order me a pepperoni pizza. I'll be there soon," Roman said.  
"Alright," Seth said as he turned around along with Dean.

Roman waited till they were gone before slowly moving towards her.

"Do you mind?" He pointed to the spot next to her where Finn had just been standing.  
"Not at all," she answered.

He smiled as he quickly took her word for it, and went to stand next to her.

"I promise I won't touch you," he assured her.  
"Luke told you," she sighed, and looked down ashamed.

He had to fight the urge to place his hand under her chin and lift up her head to look in her eyes.

"He had to, otherwise I would have tried hugging you after apologizing. It's kinda my thing," he said. "And it's nothing to be ashamed of. I might not understand it, but maybe you can make me."

She looked up again, and smiled at him.

"There you go, baby girl. You got such a sweet smile," he smiled back.  
"Baby girl? I'm not a baby," she said.  
"No, but grown up girl doesn't really have the same cute ring to it," he laughed.  
"Baby girl," she muttered to herself as if she was weighting the words in her mind.  
"Not used to pet names?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"If you don't like it, I'll stop. You want me to stop?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she answered.

He chuckled in amusement.

"Anyway, about that pizza place Dean mentioned. If you like..." He never got to finish that sentence.  
"Kini!" Luke called.

He walked over to them, and put his arm around her.

"There you are. Wanna go grab some lunch?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I could eat," she answered.  
"You're all good here?" He asked as he eyed Roman.  
"Yes, we all apologized. Seth and Dean just took off before me," Roman answered.  
"That's good. So let's go get some lunch," Luke said.

The siblings started walking away, but she stopped and looked back at Roman.

"Maybe you three could join us if Finn finds a place to play air hockey," she suggested.  
"That sounds like fun. I'm sure the guys will be up to it. I sure am," he answered.  
"Cool. Oh... And I think I like it," she flashed him a bright smile.

He started laughing, and sent a smile back.

"See you around, baby girl," he winked.

Roman had his nose buried in his phone the second he walked into the pizza place to join Seth and Dean. They watched him for a couple of minutes until Dean finally gave his arm a push to get his attention.

"What's up with you?" He asked.  
"Just trying to find a place in this town that has air hockey," Roman answered.

Dean and Seth looked at each other and started giggling.

"Told you. Lunch is on you, fool," Dean said.  
"What are you going on about?" Roman asked.  
"You're totally into Luke's sister. Seth said you were just being friendly, but I didn't buy that for one second. And that..." Dean pointed at Roman's phone. "That is my proof. Seth lost, so he's paying for lunch."

Roman rolled his eyes at his two giggling brothers.

"I'm not into her. She just seems nice. Besides, she invited us to go out with them if we found a place with air hockey. I'm just trying to help a little," he tried.  
"Okay, so put your phone away, and let's agree on going out for beer tonight. Just the three of us," Dean challenged.  
"I... I... Fine, I like her, alright? Not that it matters with her not wanting anyone to touch her, but that doesn't mean I can't be friendly towards her, and try and make this whole being on the road for the first time a little more easy for her," Roman said.  
"It's probably just a case of what if anyway. What if you could actually touch her? You find her interesting because she's unreachable," Seth said.  
"Probably," Roman said while looking at his phone again. "Aha! Found a pub that has it. I'm gonna call Finn to let him know."

After the show that night, eight people met up in the pub. Roman, Seth, Dean, Luke, Karl, AJ, Finn and Kini. Roman, Seth and Dean had arrived a little earlier than the remaining five, and they were already waiting with a beer each.

The four men went to the bar to buy beverages while she headed straight for the air hockey table as soon as she spotted it. She went to one end and just stood ready, waiting for them to get their beers and come join her. Meanwhile Roman, Seth and Dean had gotten up from their seats to join her instead.

"What are you having, baby girl?" Roman offered.  
"Nothing yet. Soon though. Just you wait and see," she twisted a little smile.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.

She gave him a look of secrecy as the others finally joined them. AJ quickly went to the other end of the air hockey table.

"Wanna see how I get to drink for free all night?" She asked.  
"Sure," Roman answered.  
"Hey AJ, if I win, you're buying me a beer," she said.  
"Oh please!" AJ laughed.

Finn walked over to him and held out his hand.

"Give me your wallet," he said.  
"Why?" AJ asked.  
"You know she's gonna beat your sorry little ass, so I might as well go buy her a beer already," Finn answered.  
"As if!" AJ shouted.  
"Fine. I'll pay for it, and when you lose in a couple of minutes, you can pay for my next beer," Finn said and walked away.

She let out a soft giggle as the game started. Not only was she beating AJ, she was kicking his ass. She laughed freely, and it was clear to everyone that she was having a good time. Roman just watched her, not able to keep his smile away as he saw how much fun she was having. Her laughter sounded so sweet to him.

"Booyah!" She shouted as she won.

Finn placed the beer on the table, and she quickly grabbed it.

"Told you. Now, pay up," Finn said.

AJ growled as he stepped away from the table and took out his wallet.

"Damn, baby girl, you're really good at this," Roman chuckled.  
"We all have our talents. You guys are good at wrestling, I'm good at air hockey," she said. "Alright, next willing victim?"  
"Oh, I'm so taking you down," Seth stepped up to the challenge.  
"You know the one rule. You lose, you buy my next beer," she said.  
"Oh, it's on, princess," Seth hit his chest with a roar.

Luke and Karl were watching from a corner.

"It's been years since I've seen Kini this happy and free, or even heard her talk that much. Has she been getting therapy or something since the last time I saw her?" Karl asked.  
"No, I'm not sure what's going on, but I have a feeling," Luke answered.  
"What?" Karl asked.  
"Watch. Do you see what I'm seeing?" Luke pointed at her and Roman. "Look how close he's standing to her, and she doesn't seem worried at all. Yesterday he and the guys scared the shit out of her, and today... Beats me what the fuck he ended up saying when he apologized, but I think I owe him a huge thanks."  
"Yeah, you're right. She doesn't let anyone she doesn't trust get that close," Karl said.  
"Whatever he's doing, he can just keep on doing it," Luke said.  
"Booyah!" She yelled.

The two men turned their attention towards her as she yet again celebrated.

"That's bullshit! You cheated!" Seth shouted.  
"How does one cheat in air hockey?" She asked.  
"Seth doesn't like to lose. Good job, baby girl. Better pay up, Seth," Roman said.  
"Oh yeah? What happens if I don't?" Seth asked.  
"I'm gonna spear you through that wall," Roman answered.  
"Yeah, whatever. It's still bullshit! I never lose!" Seth said.

He stomped away to buy a beer for her.

"You know it's just for show, right? He's not really mad. He's just putting on the same show as he does in the ring to entertain you a little," Roman said.  
"I know. I've been around those four long enough to be used to it by now," she said.  
"Alright, enough of this," AJ cut in. "She's not allowed to play anymore. We're gonna have a little male tournament instead."  
"Whatever you say, loser," she stepped away from the table.  
"Just like in the old days. AJ and I first, Karl and Luke second," Finn stepped in where she had just been standing.

Roman waved his arm out in the air, pointing towards an empty table.

"Wanna go sit down while they play?" He asked.  
"Sure," she answered.

Dean followed them to the table, and both him and Roman sat up against the wall on opposite sides. She sat next to Roman, but pulled her chair away from him a little to make sure they wouldn't accidently hit each other with their arms. Seth joined them five seconds later.

"Here you go, princess," he put a beer down in front of her.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"I still call bullshit on that one," he said.  
"Let it go, Seth. Just let it go," Dean said.

A small laugh went through them all while Seth growled lowly in defeat.

"So, any good looking birds here tonight?" Seth looked around.  
"There's one right here at our table," Dean answered.  
"You know that one's spoken for," Seth said.  
"Auch! God damn it, Roman! Wrong leg, wrong person!" Dean howled as Roman kicked him under the table.

She looked at them confused, not sure what they were talking about.

"Don't let them mess with your head, baby girl," Roman said softly next to her.  
"Oh, come on, maybe she likes to get down and dirty deep inside," Dean winked at her. "So what are you into? Daddy kink? SM? Or just plain old boring sex?"  
"Dean!" Roman shot Dean a warning look.  
"I think we got a virgin on our hands," Seth chimed in.  
"Idiots!" Roman growled.

They started talking loudly at the same time. She couldn't really make out any words over the music, but she knew she had to cut through somehow before this whole thing got out of hand.

"I'm not!" She yelled.

They all stopped and looked at her.

"Not what?" Roman asked.  
"I'm not a virgin," she lowered her voice.  
"See, told you," Dean grinned. "So what are you into then?"  
"Dean, seriously?" Roman muttered and frowned.  
"I'm not into anything. I don't like sex, and I haven't had sex in two years. There, Are you happy now?" She shot Dean a look, but he didn't catch on.  
"How can someone not like sex?" He asked.  
"I think it hurts," she looked down.  
"Well, clearly you have either been with too big men, or with men who doesn't know how to warm you up first," Dean chuckled.  
"Dean, stop it!" Roman warned him, seeing how uncomfortable she looked.

He leaned in as close as he dared.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go check on Luke and the others," she said.

She quickly got out of her seat, and left the table.

"Thanks a lot, asshole!" Roman growled.  
"What? Just trying to get her to open up," Dean said.  
"Even I know you took this one too far. How is she supposed to have sex when she doesn't let anyone touch her? Think for once," Seth pressed his finger into Dean's forehead.  
"Right, I'm an idiot," Dean said.

Both men nodded in agreement.

"But she did say two years. That means she wasn't always like that," Dean added.  
"Yeah, she did, didn't she?" Seth smirked at Roman. "This might mean there's still a chance for you, big dog."  
"Yeah, if Dean didn't ruin it completely with his big mouth," Roman said.


	3. I want to hold your hand

When Roman came down for breakfast next day, he immediately found Kini and Luke sitting at a table. Feeling a bit uncomfortable after how things ended the night before, he still made his way to the table, just hoping Luke wouldn't rip his head off.

"Morning, Roman," Luke said as Roman sat down.  
"Morning, you two. How are you this morning?" Roman asked, testing the waters.  
"Real good. I was just about to go pour myself a coffee. You two want some too?" Luke asked.  
"That sounds good," Roman answered.  
"Yeah, me too. With a bit of milk," she said.  
"I know how you take your coffee, honey," Luke chuckled and got up.

Roman eyed him as he walked away from the table before turning his head to look at her.

"You didn't tell him?" He asked surprised.  
"Luke doesn't need to know everything. There's no need to make him angry. I know Dean didn't mean anything by it. Things just got a little out of hand," she said.  
"I'm sorry. We never meant to make you feel uncomfortable," he said.  
"You don't have to apologize," she said.  
"But I do," Dean suddenly stood there.

He sat down next to her before continuing.

"I don't always think before I talk. Hell, 90% of the time I don't think before I talk. But I am sorry. I'm just not used to being around someone like you. I'll work on it. Just don't be mad," he said.  
"I'm not mad. I actually like that you speak your mind. These last two years people have been trying to walk on eggshells around me, and it gets tiring. Yes, you step over the line from time to time, but I'll survive. You just need to learn to read the room a little better sometimes," she said.  
"I'll do my best," he said with a smile.

Luke came back, and put down their coffees before looking at Roman.

"Roman, a word?" He asked.  
"Sure," Roman said and got up.

They took a couple of steps away from the table to talk in peace.

"I don't know what your game plan here is, but please continue," Luke said.  
"My game plan?" Roman asked.  
"Kini has been troubled for so long now, and ever since you stepped into her life two days ago, she's opened up like... I don't know. I hardly believe what I'm seeing. That's my old sister, the one I miss everyday, so whatever you're doing or saying, please continue," Luke said.  
"I'm not really doing anything but being myself. I talk to her, and I listen to her. I like her," Roman said with a smile.  
"Well, she likes you too apparently," Luke chuckled. "So thank you."  
"No problem. Listen, I might be out of line here, but what happened to make her this way?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, you're out of line," Luke's eyes turned hard. "Don't ever ask me that again."  
"Sorry, I won't," Roman said.  
"Good," Luke turned his eyes to Kini, calling out towards the table. "Kini, we gotta go."

She got up from the table with her coffee cup in hand, and walked over to them.

"I'm ready. See you at the next arena, Roman," she said.  
"See you, baby girl," Roman said.

Roman, Seth and Dean made their way down to the parking lot 20 minutes later where they found a frustrated Luke talking on his phone while Kini just stood there and leaned up against the car.

"What's going on, guys?" Seth asked.  
"Car won't start," Luke said. "I'm on the phone with Karl, but he's already riding with Finn and AJ, so they only have room for one more."  
"We got room for one as well," Roman offered.

Luke stared at Kini, thinking the offer through.

"Normally I would let you ride with Karl, and jump in with these guys myself, but you know we have to make a detour for that photo shoot Karl and I have, and I can't really ask these guys to do that," he said.

She looked over at Roman who just stood there with a calming look on his face.

"It's your call, honey. If you don't want to, say no," Luke continued.  
"Who's gonna sit in the back with me?" She asked, eyes still on Roman.  
"Whoever you want, baby," Dean grinned.  
"I will," Roman cut him off.  
"It's alright. I'll be fine," she looked at Luke again.  
"Are you sure? Okay, good," Luke said before returning to his phone call. "Come get me, you punkheads. Kini's gonna ride with The Shield."

Two minutes later she was on the road with the three men. Roman in the back seat as promised, Dean driving, and Seth in the passenger seat. She sat as close to the car door as possible, trying to create some space between her and everyone else around her.

"Who the hell did you bring to your room last night? She woke me up with her screams. Next time get a room that's not next to mine," Seth started the conversation as he looked at Dean.  
"She woke up the entire god damn floor. I was in the other end, and even I heard her," Roman laughed.  
"What can I say? Girls can't shut up once they get this dick," Dean said.  
"Is it always like that?" She asked.  
"Huh? Is what always like what?" Dean caught her eyes in the rear view mirror.  
"The fangirls you three pick up? Do they always scream like crazy for you?" She asked.  
"Nah, Dean just has a real talent when it comes to finding the screamers," Roman answered.

She nodded, and looked out the window.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? You're not a screamer yourself?" Dean chuckled.  
"Dean, come on," Roman said.

He was soon surprised when she actually chose to answer that question.

"My ex always said I wasn't loud enough," she said.

She was still looking out the window, not wanting to meet any of their eyes after revealing that.

"I don't care how loud or quiet a woman is as long as I know she enjoys what I'm doing to her," Roman said.  
"True that," Dean said.  
"I used to date a quiet girl once. She hardly moaned at all, more like heavy breathing. But when I hit just the right spot, she couldn't help it, and she would let out little moans. It drove me crazy knowing I would be rewarded like that if I did my job just right. Made me try even harder to make it good for her which she never complained about," Seth laughed.

She finally turned her head, and met Seth's eyes.

"So you see, it's not a bad thing to be quiet. As Roman said, what really matters is that you enjoy it," he said.

She just nodded, not wanting to get back into that conversation again after what happened last night.

"Is it alright if I nap a bit? I'm really tired," she said.  
"Of course," Roman answered.

She leaned her head up against the window, and closed her eyes.

"Is she sleeping?" Seth asked 15 minutes later.  
"I think so," Roman answered.  
"Now is the time if you wanna touch her," Dean snickered.  
"Really, Dean?" Roman asked.  
"Not like that. Jeez man, I didn't mean sexually. Just hold her hand," Dean answered.  
"I would never do anything like that without her permission," Roman said.  
"It's like that song. How does it go again?" Dean said.

He hummed a little while thinking the lyrics through in his head.

"I got it," he said before he started to sing.

 _"Oh please say to me_  
 _You let me be your man_  
 _And please say to me_  
 _You'll let me hold your hand"_

Seth immediately chimed in.

 _"Now let me hold your hand_  
 _I want to hold your hand"_

Roman laughed, but he couldn't help but start singing along with the other two as well.

 _"And when I touch you I feel happy inside_  
 _It's such a feeling that my love I can't hide"_

He turned his head, and his smile quickly disappeared when he saw she was awake and looking at him.

"Guys, shup up!" He yelled.  
"Oh shit. Sorry, Kini, we were just having fun," Dean looked at her in the rear view mirror.  
"Can we stop? I need to pee," she said.  
"Perfect timing," Dean pointed at the sign before turning into the gas station.

She was quick to leave the car, and walk to the bathroom before any of them could say anything. She knew she shouldn't feel this way. They were just singing. But the short conversation leading up to the song, which she had been awake for without them knowing, made it all too much. She locked the door, and started crying.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Kini, are you alright?" Roman called through the door.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. My stomach just doesn't feel so good," she lied.  
"Come on, don't lie to me, baby girl. Open up, please," he said.

She opened the door, and looked at him.

"Don't cry, please. We didn't mean to hurt you," he said when he saw her.  
"You didn't hurt me. You just reminded me of how many lives I ruin with the way I am," she said.  
"Hey, don't say stuff like that. You're not ruining anybody by being you. If people can't accept who you are, you're better off without them," he said.

She nodded, and wiped her eyes with her hands.

"I would hug you right now if I could. Can you just imagine me hugging you instead?" He asked with a smile.

She let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, I can do that," she said.  
"Mmm hmm, totally bearhugging you right now," he said and winked.

She laughed again, and shook her head before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Alright, let's get this sucker on the road. Only one hour left till we get there," Seth said as they came back to the car.  
"No more singing. I promise," Dean said.  
"No, you can sing. You sound terrible though," she said.  
"What? I do not!" Dean argued.  
"You really do," Seth said.  
"Hey, don't you team up with her now. You're supposed to have my back," Dean said.  
"You sound awful," Roman laughed.


	4. I could show you a thing or two

_"Help! I need somebody_  
 _Help! Not just anybody_  
 _Help! You know I need someone_  
 _Help!"_

It was four people singing together, laughing and having fun, inside the car as Dean pulled into the parking basement below the hotel. After she had gotten herself under control after her little break down, they had somehow all ended up starting some sort of car karaoke.

She found her phone and tried calling Luke the second she was out of the car. It went to voicemail after four rings, and she knew he was probably still doing his photoshoot. Instead she tried calling AJ, and he answered after two rings.

"AJ! Baby! Love of my life!" She giggled.

She could hear the guys chuckle at her while they got their bags out of the car.

"What has made you so chipper?" AJ laughed in the other end.  
"Just had a nice car ride," she answered.  
"I'm glad the guys took care of you alright. Makes it a lot easier that we don't have to hurt them for real in the ring," he said.  
"Anyway, how long till you get here?" She asked.  
"Not for another hour or two. I'm not sure," he answered.  
"Have Luke call me when you get here," she said.

She put her phone away, and looked at them. They all just stood there.

"Everything's fine?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, fine. They're on their way," she lied, not wanting to take up more of their time.  
"When?" He saw right through her. "When will they be here?"  
"Oh, soon. An hour, maybe two. It's alright. I can find something to do," she said.

He handed his bag to Seth.

"Check in for us. I'll come up there later," he said.

He walked over to her while Seth and Dean walked away.

"You really don't have to," she said.  
"But I want to. Let's go take a walk on the harbor. How does that sound?" He said.

She nodded, and they started walking out of the parking basement together.

"I thought you had separate rooms," she said.  
"We normally crash together. Cheaper and all. But every once in a while like yesterday we agree on a night on our own just so we won't drive each other completely crazy," he said.  
"Also so you can get laid," she added.  
"That too," he laughed. "Although it's mostly Dean doing that."  
"Don't tell me you're all too innocent when it comes to that," she said.  
"No, I won't lie about that. Just saying that he gets more than me and Seth," he winked.  
"Jealous?" She smirked.

It didn't take long for them to reach the harbor. It was pretty deserted this day, so they could walk in peace without any fans spotting him and ruining their walk together. He was happy to get the moment in peace, just getting to know her a little better.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked as they stopped and looked at the ships.  
"You can always ask. Doesn't mean I'll give you an answer," she answered.  
"Do you ever miss the little things? Like a handshake or a hug?" He asked.  
"Luke hugs me," she said.  
"But is it enough for you? Don't you ever miss being with someone?" He asked.  
"Sometimes," she said lowly, and looked down at her feet.  
"Do you ever think you'll let anyone besides Luke touch you?" He asked.  
"God, Roman, I don't know! And why do you even fucking care?" She shouted annoyed.  
"I didn't mean to upset you," he said.  
"I know you didn't, but I'm so fucking tired of people always asking me this," she quickly turned away from him.

He looked at her standing there with her back against him. He raised his hand, wanting to pat her on the back and say he was sorry, but he quickly dropped it again, knowing it was anything but the right move to make.

"I'm sorry. I just wish I knew..." He started.  
"How to fix me? How to make me better?" She spat as she turned around to look at him.  
"Better? No, I think you're pretty much perfect the way you are. We all have minor flaws," he said.

She burst out laughing, and he couldn't help but laugh too.

"You call this a minor flaw?" She laughed. "I like you, Roman. I really do. You make me feel less weird about myself."  
"I'm glad to hear that. I like you too," he smiled.  
"Luke did say I could count on you three whenever he's not around. So far he was right about that," she said.

He kept smiling while nodding his head to the side, indicating they should start walking back again. She agreed just as silently with a nod on her own, and they started walking back the way they came.

"I don't see what the big deal is though," she suddenly said. "Yeah, hugs and kisses I can miss, but sex was never my thing."  
"Why not?" He asked.

He wondered if it was even wise of him to drill further into it, seeing how it had went down the night before.

"I told you that yesterday," she answered.  
"All you said was that you think it hurts. I can promise you, baby girl, that it's not supposed to hurt at all if you're with a man who knows how to treat a woman," he said.  
"And you're that kind of man?" She looked up at him.  
"Well, I'm not one to brag, but yeah," he smirked before running his tongue playfully over his lips.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop laughing.

"If you'd let me, I could most definitely show you," he said with a wolfish grin.

This only made her laugh even harder. She held on to her stomach with one hand as she finally got herself under control again.

"Yeah, well, I'd probably disappoint anyway. Not really vocal and stuff, and I know how you three like to howl and roar in the ring. I doubt you're any different in the bed," she said teasingly.  
"And I already told you I don't mind a quiet woman. Besides, I'm pretty sure I could drag some sweet sounds out of that pretty mouth of yours," he winked.  
"My ex used to say the same thing. Well, not in that overly flirting way that you do, but his point was the same," she said.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"He got it eventually. Not because I wanted to really," she said.  
"You faked it?" He chuckled.

She shrugged her shoulders, and looked away.

"And then we were done," she said.  
"He caught you faking it?" He asked.  
"I knew you had it in you to scream. That was his last words to me," she said.  
"So he didn't catch you? You faked it and left him? Or he just didn't wanna bother anymore once he got his way?" He asked.

Her phone started ringing, and she took it out.

"It's Luke," she said before answering it.

He took a step back, and let her have her conversation in peace.

"They're at the hotel," she said as she hung up.  
"Alright, let's go back there," he said.

Luke waited for her in the lobby as they entered the hotel.

"How was your morning?" He asked.  
"It was good," she answered.  
"Thanks for taking care of her," he looked at Roman.  
"Anytime," Roman said before looking at her. "And I meant it, baby girl. I could show you a thing or two."

She started laughing again. He winked at her, and walked away.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Luke asked confused.  
"Don't ask, big brother. Roman and I just had a silly chat. Nothing you should be worried about," she answered.  
"But what the hell does he wanna teach you?" He asked.  
"Mini golf," she lied.  
"Mini golf?" He asked as they walked towards the elevator.  
"Yeah, apparently he played a lot in his younger days. I told him I never tried. He said he'd teach me," she tried so hard to keep her laughter within.

Roman let out an annoyed grunt as he fell head first down on his bed.

"What's up with you, big dog?" Seth asked.  
"Kini," Roman answered with his head down in his pillow.  
"Okay, what's up with her?" Seth asked.

Roman turned his head, and looked at Seth and Dean that sat next to each other on the bed next to his.

"I think I'm falling for her," he answered with a sigh.  
"Oh, you wanna touch her?" Dean chuckled.  
"Touch her, kiss her, hold her, lick her, fuck her," Roman said. "And I can't do any of those things."

He rolled over on his back with the pillow in his hands, hugging it to his chest while looking up at the ceiling.

"She's just so perfect," he said.  
"Yeah, you're definitely falling for her," Dean said.


	5. The beach

Luke smiled as he saw her check her phone yet again. He had gotten used to her holding on to her phone as if it was the most precious thing in the world. He knew why. Roman and her were texting and calling each other constantly.

She had been on the road with him for two weeks now, and she had smiled more in those two weeks than she had done the last two years. She had almost been heartbroken the last three days where they had been home for a break, but now that they were going back, and closing in on their destination, she couldn't sit still in her seat.

"He's gonna contact you once they get there," he said.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she said with a little secret smile on her lips.  
"Come on, honey, I know you and Roman have been getting it on lately," he chuckled.  
"Getting it on? We're just friends," she said.  
"Yeah, just like I'm still a virgin," he was still chuckling.

She hit him across the chest which only made him laugh even more.

"Hey, it's all good. He's a good guy. Granted, he steals you away from me more and more. I can never find you when I need you these days. Always out taking a walk or having lunch with him. But it's all good," he smiled at her.

"Your phone just buzzed again," Dean laughed in the passenger seat.  
"And no, we're not pulling over so you can check. Don't even bother asking that again," Seth said from the back seat.  
"I miss her," Roman said.  
"It's only been three days," Seth laughed.  
"Three days too long," Roman said.  
"She really has a hold on you. Do you even know anything about her except that she's Luke's sister?" Seth asked.  
"Not much. She's told me a little, but I wish I knew more. I wanna know all of her," Roman said.

Dean took out his phone.

"On it," he said.  
"How do you plan to figure anything out?" Roman asked.  
"How many women out there do you think goes by the name Kini Gallows? I bet you she's only one," Dean said.

He typed in her name in the google search bar. He grunted a little as he scrolled down.

"Anything?" Roman asked nervously.  
"Nothing. No facebook, no twitter, no instagram. It's like she doesn't exist," Dean said.  
"So she doesn't uses social medias. Big deal. Neither do you," Seth reminded Dean.  
"True that. Wait a minute. There might be something here if..." Dean let the sentence hang open.  
"What? Tell me," Roman said.  
"Well, her name is mentioned in some guy's facebook status. I can only see the little part of it that google shows me. It says: 'Kini Gallows is a fucking bitch. She claims we did this but...' and then it cuts off. His profile is closed for anyone outside his friends list," Dean said.  
"Who the hell would call her a bitch?" Seth asked.  
"How the fuck should I know? Anyway, using my fake account that I normally use to toy with fangirls. Sending him a friend request... There, sent. Now we just have to wait and see if he'll take it, so I can look further into it," Dean said.

Kini looked at her phone again with the same nervous expression.

"Relax. It's not like he's forgotten you all of the sudden. You said so yourself that he's driving today, so let him be the responsible driver that he's supposed to be. He'll contact you when he gets there," Luke pulled in to the parking lot. "And now we're here. Did I tell you the hotel has its own private beach on the other side?"  
"Really? I'm so going," she said.  
"There's a blanket in the trunk. Grab it. Let's just check in, and get a key card for you, and then you can go straight there," he said.  
"Sounds like a plan," she said.

She put the key card in her purse, and made it directly to the beach without even going up to see their room. She had hardly made it outside before Luke noticed Roman, Seth and Dean come walking in. Roman already had his phone out, texting who he knew was Kini. He walked over to him, and placed his hand on his phone, stopping him from texting.

"She's down at the beach. Why don't you go surprise her instead?" Luke said.  
"Hell yeah, a swim sounds so good by now," Seth said.  
"Let's go check in, and get our bags in the room real quickly, and then we'll go," Roman said.  
"And change into some swimming gear," Dean said.  
"She's gonna be happy to see you," Luke said and walked away.

Ten minutes later the three men were walking in the sand, searching for her. They found her sitting on her own, hidden a little behind some bushes. Roman made his way towards her while Seth and Dean continued towards the water.

He licked his lips as he saw her sitting there in a pair of light blue denim shorts and a lime green top. He could devour the sight of her any day or night. She was the last thing on his mind at night when he went to sleep, and the first thing in the morning when he woke up. He knew he had it bad for her.

"Miss me?" He asked.

She turned her head from her phone and looked at him. First she looked surprised, and then she started smiling widely at the sight of him in a pair of knee long, dark green shorts and nothing else.

"Roman!" She said in a happy tone. "You didn't text me."  
"Surprise," he sat down next to her on the blanket.  
"Kini!" Dean shouted from the water.

They both turned their heads to see both him and Seth jumping up and down and waving at them. Dean turned and attacked Seth in the water, and soon they had a brawl going on out there.

Roman laughed at the sight of his two friends fighting for fun in the water. When he turned his head to look at her again, he saw that her eyes were a complete different place. He followed her gaze down towards his hand. She had moved her hand close to his, slowly lifting her index finger as if she was fighting a battle in her mind whether or not to touch him.

"You're allowed to," he said.

She jumped a little, and looked up at him.

"If you wanna touch me, go ahead," he smiled calmly.  
"I... Ehm..." The words got stuck in her throat.

She cleared her throat, and looked down again. He didn't say anything. He just watched her fight the battle in her mind. She took a deep breath before lifting up her hand and very slowly let her fingertips touch the back of his hand. She hardly pressed down at all, but he still felt it, and a shiver went down his spine.

"This is fucking weird," she said.  
"Of all the things you could say, you choose that," he laughed.

She quickly moved her hand away from him again, leaving him with what felt like a hole in his heart. He felt bad about laughing. When she looked back up at him, he saw the tears in her eyes.

"No, baby girl, don't cry. This is huge. I'm proud of you. I didn't mean to make you feel bad," he said.  
"I'm not. I'm happy. These are happy tears," she smiled.  
"Oh," he smiled back.

He lifted his hand up in the air, offering it to her with the palm up.

"You wanna try again?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she whispered.  
"Okay, do you trust me?" He asked.

She just nodded, her voice suddenly abandoning her.

"Then lie down and close your eyes," he said.

She lied down and closed her eyes. The tension was clearly there, but she didn't say anything.

"Now, before I do anything, I want you to know that it's okay to tell me to stop. I'm not gonna be mad or disappointed or anything like that. If it's too much, tell me. Do you understand?" He said.  
"Yes," she whispered.  
"I'm gonna ask you just to be sure. Am I allowed to touch you?" He asked.

She bit her lower lip before finally whispering her answer.

"Yes."

His eyes trailed over her body. Normally having a girl giving him permission to touch her meant something entirely different, and even though he couldn't deny having had countless fantasies about that with her, this was not where he was going.

His fingers found her hand, and a shiver went through her entire body as he gently touched the inside of her hand. She didn't tell him to stop though, and he moved towards her fingers, lacing them in between his, holding her hand like he had wanted to on all those walks they had been on together.

He lifted her hand and gently placed a kiss on the back of it before lowering it down again. He laid down on his side next to her, holding his head up with his free hand, watching as he let go of her hand, and slowly let his fingertips run up her arm. She still just laid there, and when his fingers reached her shoulder, he finally looked at her face again, and saw her lips had curled into a little smile.

His hand left her shoulder, and gently stroked her down her cheek. He could swear he heard a small sound escape her lips, and suddenly he couldn't focus on anything but those lips. He slowly leaned over her and kissed her gently, his lips barely touching hers, but he could still feel how soft they were.

"Kini!" Luke's voice called from somewhere on the other side of the bushes.

Roman quickly leaned back out, smiling down at her as she opened her eyes. She wasn't smiling back though. She just quickly sat up, grabbed her things, and took off running towards Luke's voice without any word.

"Fuck!" Roman growled to himself before dumping down on his back on the blanket.

He wasn't sure if he had messed it all up between them, or maybe made her feel even worse about herself.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"


	6. The article

Roman was still lying on his back on the blanket, eyes closed, while he was cursing at himself inside his mind. His eyes flew open as cold water dripped down on his stomach. Dean and Seth were standing on either side of him, leaning over just slightly, their wet hair dripping down on him. He growled and sat up.

"Where's Kini?" Dean asked.  
"I fucked up," Roman answered regrettably.  
"How did you manage to do that in that short amount of time?" Seth asked surprised.  
"I kissed her," Roman flat out admitted.  
"You what?" Seth and Dean both shouted at the same time.

Roman pushed himself up to stand.

"It's not what you think. She touched me," he said.  
"Really?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah, and then she allowed me to touch her. No dirty jokes, Dean!" Roman spun around and stared at Dean.

Dean held his hands up in the air, and stuck out his tongue.

"Wasn't gonna say anything," he said innocently.  
"I bet you weren't," Roman said.  
"I'm still missing the kissing part here," Seth said.  
"Well, that's basically it. I touched her arm, and then I stepped over the line and kissed her. Then Luke called out for her, and she took off running like a bat out of hell," Roman said.  
"Give her time, Roman. This is a major thing in her world," Seth said.  
"I know that. I just wish she wouldn't have run off like that," Roman said.

Seth patted Roman on his shoulder, and offered a friendly smile. There wasn't really anything else he could do in that moment.

"You wanna come with us? We were thinking about hitting the town and see what it has to offer," Dean said.  
"No, I'm not in the mood. I'm gonna stay here," Roman said.  
"Okay then. We're gonna go change, and then we're off," Dean said.

He watched them as they walked towards the hotel, pushing each other, starting to fight for fun again. It was always that way with them, and normally he would join in, but his mood had gone down quickly. He slowly walked towards the hotel, and found AJ sitting outside on a chair.

"Who stole your candy?" AJ asked.  
"Huh?" Roman looked at him confused.  
"You look miserable," AJ said.

Roman sighed, and went over to sit on the chair next to AJ.

"Kini and I had a moment down at the beach not too long ago," he said.  
"A moment?" AJ raised his eyebrows.  
"She touched me, and allowed me to touch her too," Roman explained.  
"Holy shit! For real?" AJ asked.

Roman just nodded.

"That's amazing," AJ said.

Roman looked at AJ who had the biggest smile on his face. He couldn't help but start smiling too.

"I suppose it is," he said.  
"Dude, really. I had a feeling you might be the one to break through to her, but I wasn't sure until now. Two fucking years where no one has been allowed to touch her. Well, besides Luke. And then you come along, and here we are," AJ said.  
"Yeah, here we are. And then I go and do something stupid like kissing her, and she takes off running," Roman sighed.  
"I don't care. She'll come around. I'm sure of it. I've seen the effect you have on her. She won't stay away for long," AJ said.  
"I hope you're right," Roman said.

AJ leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, watching Roman closely.

"We've known her for years. Me, Finn and Karl, I mean. She used to always jump into my arms and hug me. Such a warm girl that we all saw as a sister. When shit hit the fan, she stepped away from everybody but Luke. And I mean everybody. We're allowed in her personal space, but we haven't been able to touch her either, and she's known us for... what... like ten years or so. You've known her for around three weeks, and see the progress you made. Of course she ran. Two years without hardly any physical contact. Give her time," he said.

Roman nodded slowly, thinking it through. He knew AJ was right. The walls she had held up for two years had suddenly come crashing down around her, and he was the fault of that. She needed time and space to wrap her head around what was happening. She wasn't mad at him. She was just scared and confused.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Roman asked.  
"I know. I wish to god I didn't, but I do," AJ answered.  
"I wish I knew," Roman said.  
"Look, Roman, it's in the past. It's a part of her, and it's always gonna be in here," AJ pointed to his temple, indicating that the memories would never go away. "But you're not her past. You're her future. Or at least that's what we're all secretly hoping you'll be."  
"Me too," Roman cracked a little smile.  
"So make her see that the future is bright. Right now she's stuck in no man's land, but we all see how you're getting her out of there, and fast," AJ said.

Again Roman nodded, and then he stood up.

"Thanks for the talk," he said.  
"Anytime. She you tonight in the ring," AJ said.  
"You're gonna beat my ass?" Roman chuckled.  
"I'm gonna beat your ass," AJ agreed.

"Hey, he accepted my friend request," Dean looked at his phone.  
"Really? What does it say?" Seth asked.  
"Just let me find the bloody thing first. It was a two year old status. Ah, here we go," Dean said.

He read the guy's status which was only one sentence and then a link to an article. He opened the article and started reading, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping more and more.

"What is it?" Seth asked concerned.  
"Fuck! This is bad," Dean said.

He looked around and spotted a library a little further down the street. He took off running with Seth right after him.

"What are we doing in here?" Seth asked.  
"I need to find a computer and a printer, and print this out for Roman," Dean answered.  
"Why not just show him on the phone?" Seth asked.  
"Once he reads this, the phone isn't gonna survive the impact with the wall," Dean answered.

He noticed a computer, and quickly walked towards it. He logged on his fake facebook account, found the guy's profil and the status again, and started printing both the status and the article. Seth walked over to the printer, grabbed the papers, and read them.

"Shit! This is bad," he repeated Dean's words from minutes before.  
"I know. Roman's gonna lose hit shit completely," Dean said.  
"So let's not tell him. He doesn't need to know this," Seth said.  
"Seriously? How well do you think that's gonna go when none of us will be able to look him in the eyes? He's gonna catch on right away," Dean snatched the papers out of Seth's hand. "And you know he needs to know this."  
"But the article doesn't even mention her name. We can't know for sure it's her," Seth tried.  
"But the fucker's status said it's her, so it's gotta be. You know that. And it makes sense. It was two years ago, and look at how she is," Dean said angrily.  
"Fuck! I know! I'm just grasping for straws here," Seth said.

They made it back to the hotel as fast as they could.

"What's wrong with you two?" Roman asked when he saw the looks on Seth and Dean's faces as they entered their shared hotel room.  
"Good, you're already sitting down," Seth said.

Roman looked confused, his eyes shifting between them as they stood there looking uncomfortable.

"Is any of you gonna tell me, or do I have to beat it out of you?" He asked jokingly.  
"Shit! Alright, that guy accepted my friend request," Dean started.  
"And?" Roman asked.  
"And it's bad, Roman. You're gonna be so upset," Dean answered.

Dean walked over, and handed Roman the papers. He looked down at the first one with the guy's status.

"Kini Gallows is a fucking bitch. She claims we did this, but in reality she wanted it and asked us to do it," he read it in a low tone.

Both Seth and Dean cringed at the words, knowing what was to come in the article. Luckily he didn't read it out loud, so they just stood there and waited for his reaction as he started reading it.

 _"26 year old woman claims to have been gang raped by her boyfriend and seven of his friends."_

He could hardly make his way through the rest of the article after that headline, but he kept reading, feeling how he got more and more angry. His eyes filled with tears, and it didn't take long before they ran down his cheeks.

"I knew you had it in you to scream," Roman muttered as her words from two weeks prior came back into his mind.  
"Roman?" Seth asked lowly.  
"She tried to tell me, and I didn't listen," Roman said.

He suddenly roared loudly. Seth and Dean weren't sure if he was actually trying to make out any words, or if it was just supposed to be the weird sound that came out. No matter what, he was angry beyond what they'd ever seen before.

He didn't even look at them as he ran for the door. They quickly followed, and all three of them jumped into the elevator down the hall. He pressed the button for her floor, and only seconds later he was pounding his fist hard into the door while screaming her name like a maniac.

"Do you think he's gonna kick the door down in a minute?" Dean asked nervously.  
"We gotta get this under control before someone complains and gets us thrown out," Seth said.

Dean walked over to Roman, and placed a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Hey, they probably already left for the arena just like we should. We'll find her over there," he said.

Roman ran his hand through his hair before finally nodding, giving his silent agreement to get going.

"Luke!" Roman called the second he saw the man. "Where's Kini? I need to see her. It's important."  
"She's not here," Luke answered.  
"Where is she then?" Roman asked.  
"Back at the hotel. She wasn't feeling well, so she decided to stay there," Luke answered.

Knowing she had actually been on the other side of the door when he had been pounding away on it made him regret not kicking it in, but he couldn't blame her. She had no idea why he suddenly stood there screaming her name and sounding like he wanted to kill someone. He probably wouldn't have opened the door himself if someone had acted like that on the other side. But he didn't have more time to think about it now. He and AJ were opening the show, and he had to get to the gorilla within two minutes. He tried his best to leave his thoughts out in the hallway as he went down there, ready to entertain the crowd.

"Are you alright? You were way off in there," AJ said after the match.  
"Can we talk privately?" Roman asked.  
"Sure," AJ said.

They walked into a near by room where they could be alone. Roman took out the article from his pocket, and handed it to AJ.

"I know," he said.

AJ looked down at the article. He didn't need to read it. He already read it back when it was published.

"Shit," he said.

He took a couple of steps backwards, and leaned up against the wall just staring at Roman.

"How are you handling this? Does she even know you know?" He asked.  
"Not yet," Roman answered.

AJ sighed, and looked down at the article again.

"That was a bad time for everyone," he said quietly.  
"Please, tell me those fuckers are locked away for what they did," Roman said.  
"I wish I could, but sadly no. They settled," AJ said.  
"What?" Roman asked in disbelief.  
"It was eight men's word against hers, and they all claimed she wanted it. One of them had rich parents with way too good lawyers. She would have been dragged through the dirt completely, and forced to take the stand and tell everyone about what they did to her. She couldn't stand it. When those rich parents offered her a million dollars to never speak of it again, she took the money, and shortly after her and Luke left town for good," AJ said.

Roman's back connected with the wall as well as he took in everything.

"Oh god," he almost whimpered. "So they just walked away like that?"  
"Not exactly. Well, the friends did since Luke had no idea where they lived, but he went to see her ex," AJ said.  
"I hope he killed him," Roman growled.  
"He probably would have if Karl and Finn hadn't been there to stop him. Finn called me later that night and told me what happened. They didn't step in until they felt like Luke had punished the guy enough," AJ said.  
"Nothing could ever be enough for what he did!" Roman was still growling.  
"Well, he didn't get to smile at any girl a while after that. Luke kicked most of his teeth in," AJ said.

Roman pushed himself away from the wall again.

"Served the bastard right," he said. "Look, I'm gonna head back to the hotel. Will you tell the guys if you see them?"  
"Sure," AJ handed him back the article. "Shouldn't be leaving this around the work place where anyone can see it."

For the second time that day he raised his hand to knock on her hotel room, only this time he knocked like a normal person instead of pounding away and screaming her name. He felt his heart drop as she unlocked the door and looked at him. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her, and hold her tight. He took a step forward, and she instinctly took one backwards, keeping the same distance between them. He sighed, and looked down.

"I'm sorry," she said.  
"Don't be. I get this is scary and confusing for you," he said.  
"It's not you. I swear. You've been nothing but good to me. I just have a hard time adjusting," she said.  
"I stepped over the line when I kissed you. I shouldn't have," he said.  
"Maybe you shouldn't, but you did, and I liked it," she said.

He looked up and was met with her warm smile which only made this so much harder for him. He took out the article and handed it to her, feeling more nervous than ever in his life.

"I didn't mean to pry in your life, but Dean found this and... And I know," he said.

She looked down at the article, and then back at him with tears in her eyes.

"Leave," she whispered.  
"Baby girl," he tried.  
"Leave!" She raised her voice.

He hung his head low again, and turned around to leave. He heard her close the door behind him before he had hardly taken any steps, and it felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. He went back to his hotel room, and collapsed on the bed, just staring up in the ceiling. He was still lying in that position three hours later when Dean and Seth came back.

"You're here?" Dean asked surprised.  
"Where else would I be?" Roman asked.  
"Downstairs with your girl in the bar. We just saw her when we walked by. She seemed pretty damn drunk, and we figured you were with her but just out taking a piss or something," Dean said.  
"Shit!" Roman jumped up from the bed.

All three men quickly made their way downstairs, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" Roman asked.  
"She was sitting right there," Seth pointed at a table.

Roman quickly walked towards the bartender while he took out his phone to pull up one of the pictures he had taken of her.

"Excuse me, we're looking for this woman. She was just here," he said.  
"Yeah, she left like two minutes ago. Went down the hall towards the bathrooms," the bartender said.  
"Thank you," Roman quickly said, and took off with Seth and Dean.

They heard a couple of men giggling as they made their way down the hall.

"I dare you to poke her," a voice sounded.  
"Don't touch me!" She shrieked.

The sound of her voice made them start running. They turned the corner, and saw her sitting in the far end up against the wall, all curled up with her hands in front of her face as if she tried to shield herself. In front of her two drunk guys were giggling, daring each other to poke her, thinking it was just a fun situation they had ended up in.

The anger boiled up inside Roman again, and he was just about to take off towards them when Dean suddenly flew past him and jumped on one of the guys. They tumbled to the floor while Dean delivered blow after blow on the guy. Roman followed quickly before the other guy could even react. He grabbed the other guy by the throat, and slammed him up against the wall. Behind him he could hear Seth dragging Dean away from the poor guy on the floor.

"You think this is funny, huh? Touching my girl?" Roman sneered at the guy in front of him.  
"We were just messing around," the guy tried.

Roman tightened his grip, and the guy started choking.

"Don't ever touch my girl again, you hear me?!" Roman growled.  
"Sor... Sorry," the guy stuttered.

Roman let go of him, and the two guys quickly retreated down the hall without looking back. He crouched down next to her where she was still sitting, trying to cover her face.

"Baby girl," he said calmly.

There came nothing but cries from her in return.

"Come on, we need to get you back to your room," he said.

Still nothing. She just sat there, crying.

"Okay, don't get mad at me now. I have to do this," he said apologizing.

He hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around her to help her up. She got stiff as a board in his arms, but she didn't pull away or protest in any way. He got her up to stand, and put his arm around her shoulders, gently leading her down the hall towards the elevator. Seth and Dean followed silently behind them, just watching as Roman was allowed to have his arm around her like that.

He walked her to her hotel room, and got her in bed. She didn't say anything. She just rolled over on her side, and fell asleep right away. He sat down on a chair and watched her until Luke returned. He quickly gave Luke the short version of her being drunk, and that he had walked her back and just didn't feel right about leaving her alone. Luke accepted it and thanked him, and then he went back to his room.


	7. I wanna feel

Everytime someone entered, Roman looked up hopefully, just waiting to be met by her face. Her and Luke were usually at breakfast when he came around, but not today. He had tried calling her, but after four rings it had gone to voicemail, and he figured she was sleeping in due to her drinking the night before.

"Karl," he called out as he saw the bald guy enter.  
"What's up, Roman?" Karl asked.  
"Just wondering where Kini and Luke are today," Roman answered.  
"Oh, they already took off. She wanted an early start on the road," Karl answered.

Roman took out his phone and tried calling her again. Same as earlier. Four rings and voicemail.

"Where are you?" He whispered to himself as he put the phone away.  
"Hey! Ready to go?" Seth called out from the door.

It wasn't easier sitting in a car, still not able to get a hold of her.

"I just don't get why she doesn't pick up," Roman said while starting to text her.

 _"Please, pick up, baby girl. Or at least text me back. I just wanna know you're alright."_

He was in the passenger seat while Dean was driving, and Seth was in the back seat.

"Maybe her phone is on silent," Seth said.  
"Or maybe she doesn't wanna talk to me," Roman grumped.  
"Maybe she's just embarrassed with everything that went down last night," Dean said.

Roman turned his head and looked at his friend.

"Speaking of which, why did you go all crazy on that guy?" He asked.  
"It's no secret that I mess up around her a lot, but when I saw her there, something just clicked inside my head. She might be your girl, but she's our friend too, and no one hurts our friends or family without punishment," Dean answered.  
"I'm not sure she's ever gonna be my girl," Roman sighed.  
"She is," Seth said lowly from the back seat.  
"And if you're gonna marry her five years down the line, she's not just gonna be our friend anymore. She's gonna be our family. You're our brother which means she'll be our sister in law or some shit like that," Dean said.

Roman started smiling by those words.

"You're right. She's your friend too. And thank you for helping me out last night, although maybe not beat someone senseless next time," he said with a little chuckle.  
"Can't make any promises," Dean grinned.  
"I'm just gonna try her again," Roman put the phone to his ear. "Damn, straight to voicemail this time. She turned it off."  
"Maybe it just died," Seth tried.  
"I know you're just trying to help, Seth, but you really aren't," Roman said.  
"Sorry," Seth said.  
"Do you guys mind if I chance our reservation to single rooms tomorrow? I know it's too late to do today, but I really need a night alone," Roman said.  
"Sure. I need to get laid soon anyway," Dean said.  
"Thanks. I'll call the hotel," Roman said.

Her phone stayed turned off the entire day. It was a frustrated Roman that made it to the arena that night. The moment he saw Luke, he hurried towards the man to figure out what was going on, but he was taken by complete surprise when Luke shoved him up against the wall.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Luke yelled angrily.  
"What do you mean?" Roman asked surprised.  
"She's been moody all day. Doesn't wanna talk or anything. The only thing I can think of is you since you were with her last night," Luke said.  
"It wasn't just last night, Luke. A lot of things happened yesterday," Roman said.

Luke lessened his grip on Roman's shirt.

"You better start talking," he said.  
"Well, first things's first. She touched me, and I touched her," Roman said.

Once again he was shoved up against the wall.

"You touched her? I told you not to fucking touch her!" Luke shouted.  
"Hey hey!" AJ cut in, and put his hand on Luke's arm. "Listen to what he's actually telling you. She touched him."

Luke looked at AJ, a smile slowly appearing on his face as he let go off Roman's shirt, and took a couple of steps backwards.

"She touched you?" He looked at Roman again.  
"Yeah," Roman said.

Once again Luke put his hands on Roman, but this time it was to hug the big man.

"She touched you! I knew you had it in you to get through to her!" He yelled happily.

He let go of Roman again.

"So why is she moody?" He asked.  
"Like I said, a lot happened yesterday, and I don't think I'm the person to tell you. She should," Roman answered.  
"Well, she isn't saying shit," Luke said.  
"Is she alright though? She turned off her phone, so I can't reach her," Roman said.  
"Yeah, she's fine. Moody but fine," Luke answered.

Luke looked at Kini the moment he stepped into the hotel room later that night.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
"Tell you what?" She asked confused.  
"About you touching Roman," he answered.

He sat down on the bed next to her, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"That's huge. I'm proud of you. I wish you had shared it with me," he said.  
"He kissed me," she said.  
"What? He did not tell me that part. Do I have to kick his ass?" He asked.  
"No, I liked it. It was just so weird. It wasn't even a real kiss," she answered.  
"If his lips touched yours, I'd say it was pretty real," he chuckled.  
"Just briefly. It wasn't like he stuck his tongue in my mouth or anything," she said.  
"But you liked it," he said.  
"I liked it a lot," she laughed.  
"Then why are you here instead of out there with him?" He asked.  
"I just need time to think. An awful lot has happened recently, and it scares the shit out of me," she answered.  
"Life is supposed to be scary sometimes," he kissed the top of her head. "But it's a good kind of scary. You take your time. He's out there waiting for you, and he ain't going nowhere."

Another morning without the sight of her. Again her and Luke had taken off early. Another day going by with her phone shut off. Roman felt like he was about to go out of his mind. Another night without her being at the arena. He went straight back to the hotel after the show. He wasn't in the mood to be around anybody.

Seth and Dean made their way to a bar instead. Since they didn't share a room this night, they wanted to find some women to hook up with. When Dean made it back with a blonde on his arm later that evening, he saw Kini standing in the hotel bar with a drink in front of her.

"Just a second, darling," he said to the blonde.

He left her standing there, and walked over to Kini.

"You sure it's wise of you to be drinking again?" He asked jokingly.  
"It's just this one drink. I promise," she answered.  
"Are you alright? Roman's been going out of his mind. You really should reach out to him one way or another," he said.  
"That's why I'm here with a drink," she said.  
"Ah, working up your courage?" He chuckled.

She smiled and nodded.

"No need for that, sweetheart. He's not mad at you. He just wants to see you. And he's in a single room tonight if you're interested," he said.

Their conversation was interupted by the blonde that had walked over to them.

"Dean, are we going to your room or not?" She asked.  
"Women," he whispered to Kini and winked, making her laugh.  
"Are you hitting on her too?" The blonde asked.  
"Nah, darling, this is my friend," he answered.  
"You got pretty hair," the blonde said.

She reached her hand forward to touch Kini's hair, but was stopped right away by Dean's hand catching her wrist.

"You don't touch her!" His voice dropped low.  
"Auch, Dean, you're hurting me!" She whined.  
"Just fuck off," he pushed her away.  
"But I thought we were going to your room," she said.  
"I lost all interest in you. Just go home or whatever," he said.

She stomped off angrily, and Dean just laughed as he looked at Kini again.

"You really shouldn't have," she said.  
"Yeah, I should. I should do what Roman does. Find someone to fall in love with instead of all these random hookups," he said.

She blushed, and he gave her a sassy smile.

"You must know by now he's falling in love with you," he said.

She just shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to say.

"Oh well, see you around" he said.

He started walking away. She called out once he reached the entrance of the bar.

"Dean!" She called.  
"Yeah?" He turned around.  
"What room is he in?" She asked.

A wide grin spread on his face.

"Room 313," he winked before taking off.

She didn't go to his room though. She emptied her drink, went back to the elevator, and back to her own room. Luke was already sleeping, and she undressed and got her nightgown on. She tried going to sleep, but she tossed and turned for hours.

"What the bloody hell," Roman mumbled as someone knocked on his door at 2 in the morning.

He turned on the night lamp on the bedside table before getting out of bed. He opened the door to find Kini standing out there in a light purple nightgown that ended in the middle of her thighs. He could see the shape of her nipples through the thin fabric, letting him know that she wasn't wearing a bra. The thought of her running around the hotel like that had him smirking.

"Come on in," he stepped back.

She walked into his room, and he closed the door behind them. She stood there on the floor, rubbing her hands together, clearly feeling nervous.

"What's on your mind, baby girl?" He asked.  
"I don't wanna talk," she answered.  
"Okay, what do you wanna do then?" He asked.  
"I wanna feel. You said you could show me a thing or two," she answered.

He licked his lips as the memory of them walking on the harbor came back to mind.

"I can," he walked closer to her.  
"Then show me," she whispered.  
"I will," he held out his hands towards her. "But you gotta take the first step."

She hesitated for a few seconds while holding her breath. She finally exhaled, and put her hands in his. He gently led her towards the bed.

"Lie down," he said.

She lied down on her back, and he went do lie down next to her. He found the same position as he did on the beach, on his side with his head held up by his hand, while he watched her lie there. She was already starting to shiver.

He gently placed his free hand on her cheek, and leaned down to kiss her, his lips lingering on hers for a second, before he pressed down further, and let his tongue slip into her mouth.

"You just lie still and concentrate on breathing, and try to relax," he said as he pulled away again.  
"Is it gonna hurt?" She asked.  
"No, baby girl, I would never hurt you," he assured her. "And if you want me to stop, I will. Just say so."

She nodded while biting her lower lip, and then she closed her eyes. She was still shivering a little, but she wanted him to go on. He let his hand run down her side until he reached the hem of the nightgown. His hand went between her legs, his fingers slowly running up one of her inner thighs, pushing the nightgown up in the process.

He looked down and smirked as her black lace panties came into sight. He placed his hand outside of them, slowly rubbing his fingers against her through the fabric while he watched her face again. She didn't say anything, but she was present. Her eyes still closed, and her breathing a little more heavy, and then he suddenly realized that she had stopped shivering.

He slid his hand down her panties, and ran his fingers between her folds, feeling the warmth and the wetness from her. A small moan came from her throat, and he couldn't help but smile. He ran his fingers back up, and slowly started moving them on her clit.

He watched her closely as he pleasured her. He listened to every little sound that she made, which weren't many as she had warned him about before, but they were there. Every once in a while a low moan came from her, and it only made it so much better for him to know that he actually could draw some sounds from her.

He could hear in her breathing she was getting close, so he started moving his fingers faster. Her hands suddenly grabbed his wrist, her nails digging into it lightly. Not like she wanted to push him away, more like she wanted to make sure that he didn't move his hand. He bit his lip as he continued to move his fingers, and ten seconds later she twisted her body around, several moans escaping her mouth, as he made her cum.

He didn't stop moving his fingers until she finally relaxed again, and her hands left his wrist. He moved his fingers a little further down, and only pushed in the fingertips, holding still like that, just watching her until she opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling, baby girl?" He asked.  
"Better than ever," she answered with a smile.  
"Yeah?" He smirked.

He pulled his hand out of her panties, and sucked his fingertips into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Tasting you," he answered.  
"That's weird," she said.  
"Don't tell me you've never had any man go down..." He didn't finish the sentence since her blushing gave her away. "You haven't! Oh my god, baby girl, you've missed out big time. I am so gonna give you one hell of a round next time."  
"Next time? What do we do now?" She asked.  
"Now we sleep," he answered.  
"Sleep? But you didn't get anything out of it," she said confused.  
"I got to touch you. That means more to me than you can ever imagine. And now I just wanna hold you close for an entire night. Well, half a night seeing the late hour you chose to come around," he said.

He pushed one arm under her neck, and wrapped the other around her waist, and pulled her close. She rolled over on her side, so she had her back against his chest. He left small kisses on her shoulder and neck before giving her a final squeeze with his arms, and then relaxing behind her.


	8. Like a date

"Baby girl?" Roman asked sleepily.

He opened his eyes to see nothing but an empty spot where she had been when he fell asleep.

"Kini?" He asked.

He got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom only to find it empty as well. A knock on the door sent a small hope through his body. Maybe she had just gone out for something, and now found herself locked out of his room. He hurried over to open it, and grunted at the sight of Seth and Dean.

"Well, good morning to you too, grumpy," Seth said.  
"Sorry, I just thought you were someone else," Roman walked back into the room to get dressed.  
"Who?" Dean asked innocently as they followed him inside.  
"Kini was here last night," Roman answered.  
"I knew it!" Dean yelled triumphantly.

Both men stared at him.

"What? You didn't stop to wonder how she got your room number?" He asked with a smirk.  
"That didn't come up, funny enough," Roman scratched the back of his head.  
"Oh, but I bet something came up by the way you look," Dean said teasingly.  
"Shut up," Roman couldn't help but laugh.  
"Our boy here got laid," Seth chuckled.  
"Believe it or not, I actually didn't," Roman said. "And stop asking more about it. She's not here anymore."  
"She snuck out?" Dean asked.  
"Looks like it," Roman answered.

After he had gotten dressed, they made it downstairs to get breakfast. He was greeted by the sight of Kini sitting at a table, and the way she looked at him and smiled made it impossible for him to be mad about her sneaking out. He quickly looked around, and saw Luke and Finn having a conversation next to the coffee maker.

"So, funny thing happened last night," Roman said jokingly as he sat down together with Seth and Dean at the table where she was. "I hooked up with this incredible hot girl, and this morning she was gone."  
"No way! How hot was she?" Dean joked along.  
"More hot than anyone I've ever met," Roman finally turned his eyes to her with a smile. "Really, why did you leave, baby girl?"  
"I was in my nightgown," she answered.  
"You should have said something if you wanted me to take it off you," he chuckled.  
"I just didn't wanna walk the halls this morning for everyone to see me in it," she said.  
"Okay, I'll accept that this once," he moved his hand towards hers. "Can I?"  
"You don't have to ask everytime," she answered.

He took her hand, and leaned in to kiss her shoulder.

"Okay, I won't if you promise to let me know if I step over your boundaries," he said.  
"I promise," she said.

He smiled, and leaned further in to give her a little kiss. It didn't go unnoticed by any of the other four men in the room, but none of them said anything. Luke just stood there with a smile on his own.

"So I promised the guys we'd work out together, but how about I take you to dinner tonight? We're opening against The Wyatts, so we can go out after that, just the two of us," Roman said.  
"Like a date?" She asked.  
"Like a date, yes. I wanna take my girl out for a good time," he answered.  
"I'd like that," she said.

Luke and Finn joined the table, and everyone enjoyed breakfast together. Shortly after Roman, Seth and Dean took off.

"I gotta go meet up with Karl. You'll be alright on your own today?" Luke asked.  
"Sure," she answered.

Once Luke had left too, she turned her attention to Finn.

"What are your plans today?" She asked.  
"I don't have any," he answered.  
"Can I steal your attention for a couple of hours then. I need a man's opinion on something," she said.  
"Sure. Where are we going?" He asked.  
"Shopping," she answered.

"Why the hell are you dragging me in here?" Finn asked surprised as they walked into Victoria's Secret.  
"I need your help. I haven't dressed sexy for any man in ages, and I can't really ask Luke to help with this. You have seen me in my underwear before," she answered.  
"Once. And that was many years ago," he said.  
"I know. I was there," she giggled.  
"And it was a mistake," he quickly added.  
"I agree on that," she said.

She looked around, and suddenly felt like a hopeless case.

"I don't know what men like. I don't even know what looks good on me," she sighed.  
"You look good in light colours. Green, blue, purple, grey. Colours like that," he said.  
"So help me. What will have him drool over me?" She asked.  
"Oh honey, don't you see the look in his eyes even when you're fully dressed. He's eating you raw. But I'd say either this light blue set or that light green set," he pointed out the two sets.

She found the right sizes, and went to the fitting room.

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable watching you in your underwear," he said from the other side.  
"Suck it up," she laughed while she changed.

She came out in the green set first.

"Not bad," he said.

She turned and looked in the mirror, trying to take in the sight, wondering how Roman might react to her in it.

"Do you think we would have gone all the way back then if Luke hadn't come home and almost caught us?" She asked.  
"I don't know. Probably," he answered.  
"I've never seen anyone get dressed that fast like you did that day. That was so much fun to see you stumble around in your clothes," she giggled.  
"I was so scared he'd kick my ass. We had just met and I didn't wanna ruin our newly friendship by sleeping with his sister. But you were hot. You still are," he said.  
"Thanks," she said.  
"Just not my type, just like I'm not your type either. We just didn't know it back then. Today we would never jump each other no matter how drunk we would get," he chuckled.  
"Never," she agreed.

She went back into the fitting room to change to the blue set.

"Why are you suddenly asking me about this?" He asked from the other side.  
"It's just... Nevermind," she said.  
"You can tell me," he said.

She came back out in the blue set, and he whistled at the sight.

"Definitely the winner. He's gonna tear it right off your body," he said.

She giggled loudly.

"So tell me what's on your mind. I know you, Kini. You wouldn't bring this stuff up if there wasn't a reason to," he said.

She took a deep breath, trying to figure out the best way to ask.

"What would you have done to me if Luke hadn't come home?" She asked.  
"What? Are you asking me how I would have fucked you?" He asked.  
"No. I mean... God, why is this so hard? Would you... You know... Have gone...?" She looked down ashamed.  
"Are you asking me if I would have pleasured you orally?" He asked.  
"Yes," she shifted the weight from foot to foot.  
"Most likely, yes. I normally don't pass on an opportunity like that," he let out a little laugh. "Why? You've never done that kind of thing before?"  
"I've done it on men, but never had it done on me. I just thought it was something that no one really did," she admitted.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"I don't know. Bad smell, bad taste. How should I know?" She said.

He took a step closer, and she looked up.

"You haven't been with many men, and apparently they were assholes. Not gonna go into your ex at all since the fucker deserves to die, but look what you have in front of you right now. Well, not literally, since it's me right now, but Roman. You got Roman. He's not like any of those assholes," he said.  
"I know. He's really good to me. He's patient and sweet and totally different," she said.

He tilted his head, and started smiling.

"Huh? You're in love, aren't you?" He asked.

She blushed and smiled.

"You totally are! I wasn't sure if he was just some sort of tool helping you get out of your shell, but no, this is real. You're in love," he said happily.  
"Ssh," she shushed him.  
"Honey, that's a good thing. And you're buying that set!" He pointed at the bra.

He walked her all the way back to her room.

"Thanks for helping me today," she said.  
"No problem. It was fun," he said.  
"One last question though. What should I wear tonight? He's taking me to dinner," she said.  
"You still got that green and white striped dress?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Wow, I'm surprised you still remember that," she said.  
"Honey, you stole the entire picture away from Luke in that dress, and it was on his own freaking birthday," he laughed.

She laughed a little, and then looked at him. She took a step closer, concentrating on looking at his shoulders.

"Can I just...?" She lifted her hands.  
"Of course," he stood still.  
"I gotta learn to do this with everybody," she said silently as she moved her hands down to lightly touch his shoulders.  
"Look at you," he smiled. "One of these days I might be able to hug you again."  
"That would be nice," she removed her hands again.  
"It's long overdue if you ask me, but take your time," he winked.

After a quick shower she changed to the new underwear and the dress Finn had recommended. She left her hair hanging down, and then she waited for Luke to return, so they could go to the arena together.

"Look at you," Luke said when he came back. "He's not gonna let you back here once he sees you."  
"I'm kinda hoping for that outcome," she blushed.  
"If that's what you wanna do, honey, then do it. But if he hurts you..." He said and put up an angry face.  
"Then I go running to my big brother and have him beat him," she giggled.  
"Exactly," he said.

"Wow, baby girl," Roman panted by the sight of her as he came back after his match.

He reached around her head with one hand and gave her a kiss.

"You look stunning," he said lowly.

She blushed and looked down which made him chuckle a little.

"I'm gonna go shower and change real quickly. Although..." He looked down at his crotch. "I probably shouldn't get naked right now in front of the other guys."

She looked up wide-eyed, but he just winked and walked away before she could say anything.

"He meant..." Dean started.  
"I know what he meant, Dean!" She quickly bit him off.

He laughed as he too walked down the hallway with Seth following right after.

"So where are we going?" She asked once they were leaving the arena together.

He laced his fingers with hers, and looked at her.

"I was gonna make reservations at a fancy restaurant, but Luke told me that really isn't your thing," he said.  
"That's true," she said.  
"He said you like Chinese food, so I found this little place close by," he said.  
"That sounds so good," she smiled.  
"I just want you to be happy and comfortable," he raised her hand to kiss it.  
"Around you, I always am," she said.

Dinner went by fine, and an hour and a half later they were walking back to the hotel hand in hand. He deliberately stepped to the other side of the elevator than where the buttons were as he wanted her to make the decision. When she pressed the button for his floor, he couldn't stop smiling.

"You're not gonna sneak out on me again, are you?" He took her hand again.  
"I don't know. Maybe," she giggled.  
"I better hold on tighter to you tonight then," he kissed her.

He unlocked the door, and they both entered his room. He slowly walked towards her as she just stood there on the floor, watching him. She gnawed a little on the lower lip, clearly thinking about something.

"What's on your mind, baby girl?" He asked.  
"I don't know how to do this whole sexy thing," she admitted.  
"You're doing it without even trying," he smirked.  
"I went shopping with Finn today," she said.  
"Okay, mood killer," he laughed.  
"Don't you wanna see what I bought?" She asked.

He narrowed his eyes, and tilted his head.

"A wild guess is that it's underneath that dress," he pointed.

She nodded, gnawing on her lip again. The tip of his tongue came out of the corner of his mouth as he grabbed the dress and slowly pulled it over her head. He took a step backwards and inhaled sharply as he looked at her.

"That's for me?" He asked.  
"Who else would it be for?" She asked back.

He placed his hands on her hips, and pulled her close before leaning down to kiss her neck.

"So fucking sexy," he said lowly in her ear.

A chill went down her spine by his words. She wrapped her arms around him while he moved his hands around her back to open her bra. Even though she had been with him the night before, this was so much different. She had been in her nightgown and panties the entire time. He was about to see her naked, and she felt nervous. He slid the bra straps down her arms, and moved back to let the bra drop on the floor between them.

"I am one lucky man," he looked at her.

He bowed down to gently play with a nipple with his tongue. Before she knew it, his hands went under her ass to lift her up. He carried her over to the bed, and gently laid her down on it. His fingers hooked the waistband of her panties.

"I believe I promised you one hell of a round," he said before sliding them down her legs.

His hands went up her inner thighs, gently pushing her legs apart. She was feeling nervous, not knowing what to expect from this, or how she was supposed to react, and she was scared she wouldn't even like it. All her worries were immediately put to rest with the first lick of his tongue.

She had no idea anything could feel that good. She might not have been very vocal in the past, but she couldn't hold back as an unknown but way too good feeling washed over her. She wasn't screaming, but she was moaning, and she couldn't stop. She arched her back as she felt an orgasm stronger than ever rip through her body.

As she came down from her high, and opened her eyes again, she was greeted by his smirking face as he slowly crawled up her body, leaving kisses all the way up her stomach and chest, until he finally reached her lips and demanded a passionate kiss.

"I told you you were in for a hell of a ride," he kissed down her neck around to her ear. "Just you wait till I add my fingers too. Double the pleasure."

His voice alone made her feel even more wet and horny.

"Roman," she panted as she pulled his head out to look at him.  
"What's wrong, baby girl?" He asked.  
"You got way too much clothes on," she said.

Those words earned her another smirk before he crawled out of bed and started to undress. She watched him silently, taking in the sight of his body as the clothes left him piece by piece. He stopped when he was left standing only in his boxers.

"You know we don't have to do this if you're not ready," he said.  
"I trust you. I want you," she said.

He pulled the boxers down, and she held her breath as she saw him completely naked. She hadn't seen a man naked in two years, and bad memories quickly flushed through her brain. She pushed them aside. He wasn't her ex. He wasn't any of them. He would never hurt her.

He crawled back down on the bed, and settled between her legs. He looked in her eyes, not wanting to do anything until he saw the approval in them, and he found it quickly. He slowly pushed inside her. She tensed up and gasped. Two years without sex, and the fact that he wasn't a small man didn't make it the best feeling in the world to begin with.

He stopped once he was inside, ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed her.

"Just relax, baby girl. That's all you gotta do," he said.

She nodded, and tried focusing on relaxing as he slowly started moving. It didn't take long before the pain transformed into pleasure, and she started enjoying it. Her hands went up his back, trying to pull him down even closer. She bent her legs, and moaned in his ear as he ran his hand up her thigh. She started moving with him, met him thrust for thrust, as they slowly picked up the pace. His lips fell on her neck again, kissing and licking, as he worked her into a second orgasm. He followed her over the edge just seconds later.

"So let me have it, and don't go easy on me," he said jokingly five minutes later as she came back from the bathroom.  
"Well, you are awefully big, but I don't see how we're gonna fix that," she said in the same joking tone.

He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back down in bed next to him, burying his nose in her hair.

"We just gotta get you used to it which means I better lock you up in a room with me for a long time, and just go at it again and again until your body gives in," he said.  
"You'd like that," she laughed.  
"I would. I'm not even gonna try and deny that," he said.

He leaned back out to kiss her, and then wrapped his arms around her. She rolled around with her back against his stomach like the night before, and felt how he kissed her shoulder and neck.

"You're gonna be here when I wake up, right?" He asked.  
"Do you want me to?" She asked.  
"Do you even have to ask?" He chuckled and squeezed her tight.


	9. Practicing

"Mmm," Roman let out a sound of pleasure when he woke up and felt her body still in his arms. "This is seriously the best way of waking up."

She ran her fingers on his arm.

"I need to tell you something," she said.  
"Okay," he said.  
"I don't want you to be mad," she said.

He dragged her as close as he could.

"You can tell me anything, baby girl. I won't be mad," he assured her.  
"I know that bed talk shouldn't involve previous lovers and hookups, but I need to tell you that Finn and I sort of hooked up once. I don't want you finding out from anyone else," she said.  
"Sort of?" He asked.  
"It was many years ago when he and Luke just started hanging out. We never had sex, but it was close. Luke came home while we were in our underwear. It was only that once though," she said.  
"That's it?" He asked.  
"You're not mad?" She asked nervously.  
"Why would that make me mad? So you dated and had a sex life before me. I wasn't expecting you to be a virgin when I met you," he said.

He realized what he had just said, and rolled over on his back with a grunt.

"Ah shit, I'm sorry," he said.

She rolled around too, snuggled up on his arm and chest, and put an arm around him.

"Don't be," she said.  
"You wanna talk about it?" He asked.  
"It would be the right thing to do, but you basically know what happened from that article. I actually don't remember much from it. My mind has blocked out most of it. I remember their voices and faces, the way they laughed, the feeling of being held down, and the pain, but I couldn't tell you who was first and who was last if that's what you wanna know," she said.

He tensed up and held on a little tighter to her without even realizing it.

"And I remember his final words, so I guess I must have screamed. I don't remember screaming though. I don't remember saying anything, or even asking them to stop. What if I didn't do that? What if they didn't know I didn't want it?" Her eyes started getting watery.

His hands went under her arms, and he dragged her up on his stomach, so her face was in front of his.

"Hey, baby girl, look at me," he tried catching her eyes that were busy staring at the wall.

She finally turned them to him.

"They knew. The fuckers knew. You did nothing wrong. Nothing!" His voice was firm.

She nodded, and leaned her head down to rest on his chest.

"I took the money," she said ashamed.  
"I know. AJ told me about that part. I understand. I also know that Luke kicked the shit out of your ex, rightfully so," he said.  
"He would have beaten them all if he could," she said.  
"They all deserve a good ass beating. Do me a favor, baby girl. If our paths ever cross with any of them, don't let me know unless you want me to go to jail for murder," he said.  
"I don't wanna lose you," she whispered.  
"I'm not going anywhere. I feel too good like this," he squeezed her tight. "But we do need to get dressed and get going."

She lifted her head up again, and gave him a little smile.

"I don't want to," she pouted.  
"Me neither, but duty calls. You wanna ride with us today?" He asked.  
"Are you sure that will be okay?" She asked back.  
"Yeah, Seth and Dean are crazy about you," he laughed. "No problem at all."

Luke broke out in a smile when she asked if t was okay she rode with The Shield instead.

"Thank god! Finally I can be the master of the radio again," he said jokingly.  
"You don't have to be a jerk about it," she pushed him.  
"Take care. We'll meet up once we get there," he hugged her.

Shortly after she sat in the car with Roman, Seth and Dean.

"So tonight," Seth said while he was driving.  
"What about tonight?" Roman asked.  
"That's exactly my question. We're rooming again," Seth said.  
"I don't mind a free show," Dean added.  
"Not happening," Roman punched him from the back seat.  
"Kini?" Seth caught her eyes in the rear view mirror.  
"I'm always rooming with Luke, and he sure will mind a free show," she said.

The guys burst out laughing by the thought.

"You want me to call the hotel and see if they have another room available?" Roman asked.  
"No, you shouldn't spend your money on that," she answered.  
"Don't even think it. I can see it in your eyes. You're not getting a night without me, not now that I finally got my claws in you, and especially not since we're all going home tomorrow, and I have to make due for three days without you," he said.  
"We'll figure it out," she said.

An hour later they pulled into a gas station to load up on coffee. Seth and Roman went inside to buy it while she used the toilet, and Dean stayed behind. She came back first, finding Dean leaned up against the car.

"You happy, sweetheart?" He asked.  
"Yeah, these days life is good," she answered.  
"That's good. Our boy there treating you like he should?" He asked.  
"Even better than he should," she answered.  
"Good, good. You let us know if he messes up, and we'll kick his ass," he winked.

She laughed, and took a step closer.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled as she raised her hands.  
"Stand still," she said.

She moved her hands closer to his shoulders.

"I'm practicing. I did this yesterday on Finn, but I've known him for years. You're rather new in my life," she said.

He didn't answer. He just stood still and watched her as she finally put her hands on his shoulders.

"Should I be jealous about you touching someone else?" Roman laughed from behind.

She jumped back as he startlet her.

"No, baby girl, it was a joke," he walked over to her.  
"I know. You just scared me," she said.  
"She was really concentrating," Dean said.  
"But it's good. You're doing good," Roman said.  
"Do me, do me!" Seth sounded like a child.

She looked around at them all. Their eyes were nothing but kind and telling her to go on.

"It feels weird when you're all looking at me like that," she said embarrassed.  
"So we'll close our eyes," Roman said.  
"That's just ridiculous," she said.  
"I'm holding your coffee hostage," Roman joked.  
"You don't even know how I take my coffee," she fired back.  
"With a bit of milk," he chuckled as her eyes widened a bit. "What? You don't think I pay attention to every single thing when it comes to you?"

She couldn't help but smile. It was rather sweet of him to know these things about her.

"Okay, some other time," Seth walked around the car to the driver's seat.

She waited two seconds, and then ran around too, taking his right hand in hers before he could get in. He looked at her surprised as she stared down on their hands.

"I thought it was the right thing to shake it, but now it just seems kind of stupid," she said.  
"You're still holding it though," he smiled.

She let go, and climbed in on the back seat behind him.

"Coffee?" Roman handed the cup to her with a smile.

Luke was already there, waiting for her, when they arrived at the hotel. He pulled her aside, and gave her the key card.

"I'm going to Karl's room tonight for a couple of drinks. I'm probably gonna end up crashing there. You know how we get when we drink," he said.  
"You don't have to lie," she giggled.  
"Fine, I'm going to his room to crash, drinks or not. You got our room alone," he said.

She walked over to Roman with a grin on her face.

"What's gotten into you?" He ran his fingers down her cheek.  
"You... Or hopefully you will get into me later," she winked.

She held up the key card.

"Luke's gonna crash in Karl's room, and I'm gonna be all alone," she said.

He smirked, and leaned down to her ear.

"And you claim not to know how to do the whole sexy thing, yet you have me hard in my pants, and drooling all over you right now," he whispered.  
"Save that for later," she said.  
"Evil woman," he kissed her cheek. "But I'm so gonna let you feel that double pleasure I spoke about yesterday."  
"Evil man," she countered.  
"What? You're the one who asked me to show you a thing or two," he said innocently.


	10. Four months later

"I miss you too," Kini said down in the phone.

They had been home for two days now, and she was currently packing to go back on the road next day while talking on the phone with Roman.

"I've booked single rooms on every hotel, and you know what that means," he said.  
"That you'll be sleeping like a baby every night," she joked.  
"Don't you start with me, baby girl. You're gonna sleep in every single room with me, even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming," he chuckled.  
"I doubt we'll be sleeping much," she chuckled back.

"Is that Roman?" Luke asked as he walked into her room.

She nodded, and he snatched the phone from her hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" She shouted.

He grabbed her shoulder, and held her out in an arm's length while putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey Roman, I hear you'll be rooming with my sister this next week," he said.  
"That was the plan," Roman said.  
"Good. Karl and I are back at rooming too then. Now, just one more thing. She's been annoying the shit out of me these past two days, constantly going on and on about you like only a woman can do. Will you please take her home with you next time we get a few days off?" Luke asked laughingly.  
"I'd be more than happy to if she wants to," Roman answered.

Luke handed the phone back to her.

"I can't believe you wanna get rid of me that bad," she pouted.  
"I love you, honey, but you're wearing me out," he laughed and winked before leaving her room again.

She heard a mumble from her phone, and quickly put it up to her ear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," she said.  
"What do you say? Wanna come home with me next time?" He asked.  
"Ehm..." She tried finding an answer for that.  
"You don't have to answer right now. Think about it," he said.  
"You don't even know if you'll be able to stand me after rooming with me for a week," she said.  
"Oh, I know. Even if you try pushing me away on purpose, I'm not letting you go," he said.

 **FOUR MONTHS LATER**

"AJ!" She shrieked as he walked into the garden.

She ran towards him, and jumped into his arms.

"Hey there, honey," he said and hugged her.

"You see that," Luke pointed at them. "That's your doing."

He and Roman sat in chairs next to each other with a beer each. Luke and Kini were having a barbeque for their friends.

"She's so happy," Roman said.  
"Again, also your doing. I can't thank you enough. You brought my old sister back. My real sister. The one I never thought I'd see again," Luke said.

Roman looked at her with a smile, watching as AJ put her back down on the ground. Sometimes he couldn't believe either that the woman he met almost five months ago was the same women who so freely walked around hugging everybody.

"I'm gonna marry her someday," he said.  
"Wow, slow down. You haven't been together that long," Luke said.  
"I didn't mean right now, but one day in a couple of years, I'm gonna marry her. There's no doubt in my mind that she's the one. Will you be okay with that?" Roman asked.  
"Of course. Do you even have to ask?" Luke raised his beer in a salute.

Roman put his beer down, got up from the chair, and started walking through the garden.

"Baby girl!" He called out.

She turned around with a big smile on her face before running over to him, and jumping up in his arms as she had just done to AJ. He caught her and held her up while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held one hand under her while his other grabbed her head and gently pulled her close so he could kiss her.

"What do you say that we host the next barbeque?" He asked.  
"Oh, you wanna have a barbeque too? Sure, I'll help you," she answered.  
"No, you're not listening. What if we host it, as in you and me together?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," she said.  
"What I'm trying to say, or ask, is if you'll move in with me?" He asked.  
"Shit! For real?" She looked at him as if she wasn't sure to believe him or not.  
"Yes, for real, baby girl. Will you move in with me?" He asked again.  
"Hell yeah!" She said and smiled.

He smiled back at her before kissing her again.

"I love you so much," he whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too," she whispered back.

She turned her head to look at Luke that was watching them from his chair.

"Hey Luke!" She shouted.  
"Yeah?" He shouted back.  
"I'm moving to Florida!" She shouted.  
"About fucking time!" He shouted back and laughed.


End file.
